Kaoru, deja de coquetearme
by PerlhaHale
Summary: "Puede ser que Hikaru tuviese ideas absurdas algunas veces, pero no creía estar alucinando cuando fue a casa de Honey-senpai y dijo: -¡Mi hermano menor trata de seducirme!" HITACHIINCEST. ONE-SHOT.


**Kaoru, deja de coquetearme.**

_Por: PerlhaHale_

* * *

Puede ser que Hikaru tuviese ideas absurdas algunas veces (todo el tiempo, en realidad) pero no creía estar alucinando cuando fue a casa de Honey-senpai y dijo:

-¡Mi hermano menor trata de seducirme!

No podía ser una ilusión, o quizá sí a juzgar por la expresión nada sorprendida del rubio; como si hubiese llegado a decirle que mañana era lunes y había escuela._ Cosas obvias._

-¿Kao-chan trata de seducirte?-preguntó, más que nada para confirmar información y asegurarse que su oído no estaba afectandose a causa de la edad.

Asintió con vehemencia.

-¡Si! Y no sé que hacer, es todo tan confuso y es mi hermanito ¡Es mi gemelo! ¿Cómo debo reaccionar ante algo asi?-se jaló sus oscuros cabellos con desesperación.

-Calmate Hika-chan..-habló con su suave y dulce voz serena, a pesar de que tenía ya veinte años, seguía con la apariencia de un niño.- cuéntame todo desde el principio.

-Esta bien...-tomó asiento frente a su amigo y dejó que su mente volara de regreso a hace dos semanas, cuando todo había comenzado.

* * *

Cuando entró a su departamento una noche y vió a un tipo hippie en su sofá viendo _American Idol,_ casí le da un ataque. Primero se sorprendió; luego se asustó ¿Qué hacía ese sujeto ahí? Debían aumentar la seguridad y al final se sintió enojado; decidió hacer acto de presencia y correr al vago de su propiedad.

-¿Quién eres tú?-gritó enojado, llamando la atención del muchacho- ¡Llamaré a la policía ahora mismo!

-Me voy tres meses a New York y ya no me reconoces, eres un mal hermano Hikaru.

La voz burlona y familiar que le contestaba desde el sofá lo desarmó por completo. Se quedó inmóvil mientras el desconocido (ahora demasiado conocido para ser real) se daba la vuelta y le daba la mejor y más bonita de las sonrisas; esa que tanto adoraba.

-¡Kaoru!-ni corto ni perezoso, se lanzó a los brazos de su gemelo, una vez superada la sorpresa inicial. Kaoru correspondió el abrazo y lo apretó con fuerza mucha, antes de soltarlo.- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace como... dos horas, lamento no haberte avisado quería que fuera una sorpresa-se separó de él y caminó de vuelta al sofá-pero me alegro que no cambiaras la cerradura, habría sido una lata llamar a un cerrajero con lo cansado que estoy.

-¿Qué tal tu viaje? Aburrido, lo sé-contestó él mismo las respuestas, conociéndolas de antemano- ¿Cómo van las cosas en New York? ¿La campaña de este año? Mamá no deja de hablar de eso, creí que viajaría a visitarte la próxima semana.

Kaoru estudiaba diseño de modas, como su madre, y al ser tan bueno como era, lo habían seleccionado para presentar sus diseños en una pasarela en New York a finales de este mes. Su hermano tuvo que viajar desde hace tres meses para preparar muchas cosas acerca de la campaña de su marca de ropa y el desfile; era demasiado trabajo.

Aunque a Hikaru le dolió separarse de Kaoru, ambos sabían que era por poco tiempo y que esto era una oportunidad muy importante para el menor de los gemelos. Pronto Kaoru ganaría reconocimiento internacional por sus creaciones, Hikaru se graduaría en diseño gráfico y trabajarían juntos en su propio negocio.

Además, se había mantenido en contacto por llamadas y textos todo este tiempo. Hace un buen rato que no usaban el _skype _ni Hikaru tomaba el avión privado de la familia solo para ir a verlo porque lo extrañaba; estaba muy ocupado con demasiados trabajos finales y sabía que Kaoru no estaba mejor, no podía darse el lujo de distraerlo.

Y no se esperaba que Kaoru regresara hasta dentro de un mes pero era una gran sorpresa; una muy agradable.

-Es agotador pero divertido-empezó a contar con entusiasmo- sabes que en el occidente tienen gustos muy extraños ¡hay tantos diseños asombrosos! estoy verdaderamente emocionado.

-¿Y por qué viniste ahora? ¿No estabas ocupado?

-Adelanté gran parte del trabajo y me dieron dos semanas antes del desfile ¿no es genial? Tan pronto me dijeron, tome mis maletas y vine a verte.-se levantó del sofá y fue hasta sentarse al lado de su hermano y lo envolvió en otro abrazo-ya te extrañaba, es difícil que no estes conmigo por allá.

Hikaru sonrió enternecido dentro del abrazo, emocionado por las lindas palabras de su hermano que reflejaban con claridad la manera en la que se sentía respecto a la distancia en estos meses. Vaya que lo entendía muy bien.

-Tambien te eche de menos, pero ahora estas aquí y podré molestarte todo lo que quiera-sonrió con picardía lanzándose de improvisto hacia su gemelo en un ataque de cosquillas sorpresa.

-¡No! H-Hikaru..-trataba de decir entre risas, retorciendose bajo Hikaru en el sofá y tratando de escapar de las cosquillas-¡Basta! ¡Hika-ru, ya!

Las risas de Kaoru eran contagiosas y ambos reían divertidos, como en los viejos tiempos, mientras Kaoru trataba de dar lucha. Entonces con el movimiento, Hikaru hizo que la gorra de lana que su gemelo llevaba en la cabeza cayera al suelo.

Se detuvo de golpe.

_Oh mi Santo... Cielo._

El cabello que su adorado hermano escondía bajo la gorra quedó a la vista y Hikaru quedó totalmente embelesado por los largos mechones naranja que caían con gracia sobre el rostro del menor. No creía haber estado separado de Kaoru por tanto tiempo, o al menos no el suficiente para que sus cabellos crecieran hasta la altura de su barbilla de esa manera.

-¿Q-qué le sucedió a tu cabello?-Hikaru se separó de su gemelo al tiempo que Kaoru palmaba su cabeza, extrañado.

-¿Tengo algo en el cabello?

-No, eso solo que... es largo.

Kaoru dejó salir una risita divertida y se levantó rumbo a la cocina por algo de agua; su pequeña lucha lo dejó sediento.

-Si, bueno, eso es obvio.

-¡No me dijiste nada!-lo acusó, aún sin salir de su asombro y tomando esa actitud berrinchuda que ni la edad le quitaba.

-Lo hicé-le recordó-en uno de nuestros mensajes te dije que me había dejado crecer el cabello.

Oh... cierto, lo hizo. Pero es que cuando su hermano lo dijo, pensó que se debía a uno de esos actos de rebeldía donde no se cortaba el cabello por dos semanas y luego le entraba la culpa, y corría en busca de un estilista antes de que su madre viera sus fachas de vago y lo desheredara.

No que lo dejara crecer de verdad.

Y en realidad no entiende cual es el problema, ni el porqué le afecta tanto que su hermano dejase crecer su cabellera. Debería darle igual, es solo cabello. Ni a quien le importa.

* * *

Okay, ya sabe porque le afecta tanto y es porque Kaoru se ve jodidamente bien con ese nuevo look.

No puede evitar mirarlo cuando despiertan cada mañana, los cabellos de su gemelo tan suaves y sedosos, cayendo con perfección en su rostro mientras que su cabeza es un nido de pájaros. Y no lo entiende, porque su pelo es una maraña, un monstruo contra el que tiene que pelear con todo y esos largos tallarines naranjas que el otro tiene en la cabeza están todos ordenados y bonitos.

Debe preguntarle por su shampoo antes de que se vaya.

Y tambien pasa que, cuando se distrae, y dejan que su mente vague libre en un mundo de ideas a las que no presta atención, piensa que ese corte le va muy bien a Kaoru porque se ve exageradamente atractivo.

Como un ángel de verdad. No tiene alas pero Hikaru sabe de antemano que su hermano no las necesita; no para volar.

Kaoru vuela con el corazón porque su hermano no es solo el más guapo del mundo sino tambien al más bueno.

Aunque ser hermoso es un _plus _y puede jurar que es gracias al cabello. Ese cabello largo y tan masculino. Una melena abundante y del color de las zanahorias que resaltan el pálido rostro de su gemelo mientras duerme.

Tan salvaje, tan despreocupado, tan libre. Ese no es Kaoru, es un nuevo Kaoru y le _gusta_.

Pero le gusta como le gusta, no sé, el helado. No se vaya a mal interpretar, le gusta como un buen admirador de la belleza que es y como hijo de una diseñadora de modas que le inculcó principios; y le gusta como hermano.

Nada más.

* * *

Está casi convencido que Kaoru debió encontrarse con Nekozawa-senpai y le compró un acondicionador con feromonas u otras pociones, porque el aura de atracción alrededor de su hermano es casi satánica.

No solo con él (bueno fuera) sino con cada persona en el mundo, en cada lugar al que van; tiene a mujeres y hombres detrás de él. Ya sea solo una mirada, una sonrisa o algún valiente que le entregaba su número con la esperanza de una cita, nunca faltaban.

Sabía que su gemelo era hermoso -con todo y lo narcisista que eso podría sonar, pero él tambien lo era- solo que ahora se veía tan peligroso y filosófico e irresistible.

_Maldito cabello._

-¿Pasa algo, Hikaru?-preguntó el pelinaranja una vez la chica que se acercó a intentar ligar con él se hubo ido.

-No, nada.-avanzó con su hermano siguiendo sus pasos a través del centro comercial.- ¿Te entregó su número?

-¿Eh?-lo miró confundido hasta que comprendió que se refería a la chica.-Lo hizo. Era bonita.

Hikaru lo miró de reojo.

-Lo es. ¿Saldrás con ella?

-Nop.-el menor se colocó a la par suya y le sonrió al ver su expresión desconcertada.-Vine aquí para estar contigo, Hikaru. No quiero salir con nadie más.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-Quiero hacerlo, de verdad.-sonrió.-No hay nada mejor en el mundo para mí que estar a tu lado.

Si fue la sonrisa tan deslumbrante y sincera, o fue la manera en la que se pasó un mechón de cabello rebelde trás la oreja despues de decir eso, no lo sabía.

Pero el no saberlo no le evitó el sonrojo, ni que desviara la mirada avergonzado, ni que el corazón le latiera tan fuertemente en el pecho.

Estúpido Kaoru y sus frases cursis.

* * *

Estúpida Haruhi y sus comentarios reveladores.

Tenía que culparla a ella, porque de otra forma quedaría como un enfermo obsesionado con su hermano y Hikaru Hitachiin no lo era, _no_.

-Creo que tu cabello largo enmarca tu sonrisa y la hace ver más bonita, Kaoru-le había dicho esa castaña descarada a su hermanito en una de esas salidas de reencuentro con ella y el mundo de plebeyos.

Ahora no podía dejar de ver la sonrisa que su hermano le dedicaba como la más angelical y perfecta, comprobando la teoría de la Fujioka. Y es que era cierto, su cabello no solo lo hacía ver más _bad boy_, sino que tambien destacaba lo más hermoso que su hermano tenía: su sonrisa.

Sin embargo, una vez descubierto eso tuvo que andarse con cuidado. Su hermano se había convertido en un peligro potencial de la noche a la mañana y él no tenía con que armas defenderse.

Lo peor era cuando usaba su técnica doble de destrucción másiva a la que el pelinegro había nombrado _"Ataque cabello-sonrisa"._

Como cuando fueron al parque de diversiones plebeyos al que iban en sus años de instituto, mientras se subían a las tazas giratorias y tuvo frente a frente a su hermano durante todo el juego.

Con su cabello bailando en el viento a causa del movimiento giratorio de la taza y su sonrisa divertida, como cuando eran niños. Lo atraparon y lo noquearon; no puede explicarlo de otra forma.

Y ya medio atontado, las luces brillantes del lugar lo empezaron a marear y no se enteró si eran estrellas las que veía o las pecas en el rostro de su hermano. Quizá veía las dos cosas (ambas eran lindas) pero en su estado ni lo notó.

Entonces Kaoru tomó su mano al bajar, con el propósito de arrastrarlo a otro juego y el corazón de Hikaru se saltó varios latidos dentro de su pecho. El mayor de los gemelos estaba a nada de tirarse al piso y convulsionar, pero el otro le apretó más fuerte la mano y corrieron por un raspado de frutas.

La voz de Kaoru sonaba tan cálida y tan feliz que lo estaban drogando. Se le colaban por los poros y ni siquiera intentaba resistirlo porque se sentía tan bien como no lo había hecho desde que estaba en el Host Club y el mundo parecía estar en sus manos.

Debía haber algo mal en sentirse tan bien alrededor de su hermano.

* * *

Se siente tan mal cuando está con su hermano.

Ya fue al doctor, en uno de los hospitales de la familia de Kyouya, pero éste le dijo que su salud era la más saludable que hubiese vistó en sus veinte años como médico.

Al Hitachiin se le hacía que el doctor le mintió descaradamente. Él no se sentía bien y todo empezó desde que su hermano hubo regresado de New York.

¿No le habrá contagiado algún virus? ¡Quizá esté a punto de morir y no lo sepa!

Su corazón late mucho y muy fuerte que a veces llega a doler, su cara se pone caliente de la nada y se le corta la respiración. Poco le falta para desmayarse porque se la pasa mareado todo el tiempo.

No le dijo nada a Kaoru para no preocuparlo; ya se iría en una semana y no quería entorpecer su felicidad.

Un delicioso olor lo distrajo de sus reflexiones hipocondríacas y lo hizo aventurarse a la cocina del departamento en busca de la fuente de tal aroma.

Kaoru estaba de espaldas a él, con un delantal todo menos masculino y revolviendo una olla frente a la estufa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó con curiosidad acercandose a ver el contenido de la olla y sobresaltando a su gemelo en el proceso.

-¡Oh Hikaru, me has dado un susto!-le sonrió-me he dado cuenta que no te has sentido muy bien y he decidido cocinarte una sopa para que te mejores.

Ahí van de nuevo. Los sintomas de su muerte prematura mostrandose ante el mundo. Debería darse prisa y escribir su testamento, aunque todo sería para Kaoru; no quería morir tan joven.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?-trató de actuar lo más normal posible para despistar al más bajo.

-He vivido solo en New York por tres meses, tenía que aprender, además nunca he sido mal cocinero-le dió un ligero golpesito con el cucharon al pelinegro antes de que su sonrisa se volviera más dulce.-¿por qué no vas a descansar y me dejas terminar esto? Te has puesto rojo de nuevo.

Hikaru tuvo que darle la razón e irse antes de que la imagen de su hermano en delantal se le quedara impregnada en el alma y en el cuerpo.

* * *

Pero, hasta para el más idiota entre los idiotas, la ignorancia tiene un límite.

Hikaru lo conoció justo el día en que se cumplían dos semanas desde que Kaoru había regresado y él regresaba de entregar unos trabajos a la universidad.

Pues ya ven, uno viene cansado y con los deseos de dormir hasta el año que viene, pero no espera encontrarse con su hermano en toalla, mojado y recién salido de la ducha.

Hikaru asegurá que esa es una imagen que ningún hermano con una moral dudosa y que aprecie su salud mental, debería ver.

Tal vez se vea muy descarada la forma en la que recorre el cuerpo semi desnudo de su gemelo con la mirada y lo graba todo, pero no es que piense mucho en ese momento, en realidad.

Desde la manera tan pecadora e insana en la que sus cabellos largos y goteantes se pegan a su cabeza debido a la humedad, hasta su rostro limpio y luminoso, pasando por ese torso desnudo; tan blanco, terso, suave. _Apetecible_.

Se distrae con las gotas rodando libremente sobre la piel y sigue su recorrido hasta que éstas mueren bajo la toalla que cubre la divinidad de su hermano, quien solo lo mira como si pretendiera no ser consiente de que se lo está devorando con la mirada.

Y es una mierda porque realmente quiere devorárselo de las maneras más _gráficas _y _explícitas _posibles.

Había pensado muchas cosas de su hermano en la vida, pero nunca que era sexy. Nunca.

Ahora lo piensa y lo piensa muchisimo, cree que debería dejar de pensarlo pero tambien es cierto que debería de dejar de mirar a su hermano como si fuese una hamburguesa y él un muerto de hambre, y no lo hace.

-¿Súcede algo?-le pregunta Kaoru nervioso, cansado de su viboreo y ahora que sus mejillas estas sonrosadas no es solo sexy, sino que es adorable.

Nadie puede ser sexy y adorable a la vez, son dos adjetivos que no van juntos _¿¡Cómo demonios lo logra!?_

Kaoru camina hacia él y se acerca lo suficiente para posar una mano en su frente.

-No tienes fiebre.

Eso es raro porque Hikaru se siente arder completamente y casi podría apostar toda su fortuna a que entrara en combustión espontánea en cualquier segundo.

-Yo me siento caliente.-contesta el mayor por inercia, inprudente como sólo puede serlo él.-De hecho me siento _muy _caliente.

El pelinaranja se sonroja con fuerza, sus mejillas de un color granate muy gracioso que lo hace lucir apetecible. No es tonto, puede entender las insinuaciones de su hermano porque suenan tal y como eran los guiones que usaban en el Host Club para las fans.

Hikaru piensa que Kaoru es lindo cuando se sonroja. Hikaru tiene ganas de morderle una mejilla a Kaoru y tal vez _algo _más.

Sin darse cuenta, lo hace.

* * *

-¡¿Ahora te das cuenta de lo que hablo?!-preguntó con dramatismo a su amigo, una vez terminada la historia.

-En realidad, Hika-chan, solo hablaste acerca del cabello de Kao-chan y la manera en la que te enamoraste de él.

-¡No estoy enamorado de él!-renegó el Hitachiin- Y ¿cómo que no entiendes?¡Está muy claro! Actúa todo inocente, me dice cosas lindas, me sonrie de esa manera y no olvidemos su cabello.

-¿Qué con su cabello?-Honey estaba realmente confundido

-¡Todo! ¡Su cabello es el culpable de todo! Seguro se lo dejó crecer para verse más irresistible y seducirme, sabe que siempre he sido vulnerable a sus encantos.

Honey arqueó la ceja a Hikaru que en su ataque de histeria no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Solo un idiota como su amigo admitiría estar enamorado de esa manera y no lo notaría.

Pero Hikaru estaba realmente sumido en sus pensamientos y nadie lo bajaba de su nube; para él, Kaoru era el culpable de los sentimientos que lo atormentaban y seguramente el menor de los Hitachiin ni estuviese enterado de nada.

-¡Jamás lo hubiese creído de Kaoru, se veía tan niño bueno! Esto es culpa de esas costumbres occidentales, son todos tan retorcidos.-seguía despotricando el pelinegro- No, ¡Es culpa de Tono! ¡Si él no hubiese salido con esas cosas del Host Club y nos hubiese puesto a hacer escenas incestuosas nada de esto estaría pasando!

-¿Y qué es lo que está pasando?

-¡Que me he enamorado de mi hermano!

Honey sonrió con suficiencia. Al fin, aprovechando su escenita dramática, pudo lograr que el menor reconociera lo que siente por su hermano gemelo. Vió como el chico se quedaba en silencio, asimilando las palabras que acababa de admitir y luego de tiraba a la cama, en total estado de pánico.

-¡¿Ahora qué voy a hacer!?

Lo bueno es que el rubio sabía que Kaoru estaba enamorado de su hermano desde hace años.

* * *

El primogénito de los Hitachiin regresó a casa muy tarde esa noche. Despues de huir de su hermano por la mañana, pasó horas llorándole a Honey-senpai y solo regresó hasta que se hubo calmado.

Estaba enamorado de su gemelo; ni qué hacerle.

Y a pesar de haberse resignado, de aceptarlo como parte de su vida y su mala fortuna, Hikaru no podía dejar de pensar que era el peor ser humano sobre la Tierra.

Las palabras "Enfermo, desagradable, inmoral" entre otras varias, no dejaban de revolotear por su cabeza y lo mareaban, lo confundían.

Cuando entró por la puerta con la cabeza echa un lío, el corazón casí se le sale por la boca luego del grito tan poco masculino que le sacó su hermano al salir de entre las sombras.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte.-se disculpó el menor y vió a su hermano con preocupación.- ¿Estás bien? Te fuiste en la mañana tan alterado y...-

-Descuida.-lo interrumpió, haciendo su camino hacia la habitación sin darle una mirada.-Son cosas mías.

-¡No huyas de mi! ¿son cosas tuyas? ¿desde cuando hay "_cosas tuyas"_?-le reclamó el pelinaranja con voz dolida, deteniéndolo en su camino.

Ya estaba harto, Hikaru tendría que escucharle.

-¿Debemos tener esta conversación ahora?-gruñó el pelinegro, contrariado. Sentía que su cabeza estallaría y lo último que necesitaba era que Kaoru le reclamara cosas sin sentido.

-Te has alejado de mí y actúas raro desde que llegué, no soy idiota Hikaru, lo he notado.

-Dejáme en paz.

-¡No me excluyas!-cuando menos se dió cuenta tenía a su hermano haciéndole frente y sujetándole del brazo para que no escapase.-No me dejes a un lado, solo me fui un tiempo ¿qué está mal?

-Tu cabello.

La expresión llorosa del Hitachiin menor cambió rápidamente en una confusa.

-¿Eh?

Hikaru quiso reprenderse por tan estúpida respuesta, pero estas son las cosas que pasan cuando tu gemelo te presiona demasiado el día que te das cuenta que eres un incestuoso y lo amas.

Tenía miedo de que Kaoru lo odiase por este sentimiento que le quemaba el pecho, aunque este no era comparable con el miedo que sentía de lastimar a su hermano.

Lo sabía; sabía que las cosas ya no serían iguales y que la manera más fácil parecía evadir a su hermano todo lo que pudiera, hasta alejarse completamente de él lo suficiente para olvidarse de sus absurdos sentimientos.

Pero eso no haría más que causarle un gran dolor a su gemelo debido a su indiferencia, tal como en el pasado lo había sentido él al pensar que estaba perdiendo a su otra mitad.

Y nunca lastimaría a Kaoru.

-¡Olvida lo que dije!-la expresión del mayor se volvió desesperada, como si quisiera que su gemelo guardase silencio, como si quisiera jamás haber sido consciente de sus sentimientos.-¡No es tú cabello, eres tú! Todo tú, sonrisa, ojos, brazos; con todo y zapatos.

-No te entiendo...

Estaba temblando y no estaba seguro del porqué; pero había decidido ser honesto consigo mismo y con su hermano a pesar de las consecuencias que pudiesen acarrear su confesión.

-¡Que eres perfecto! Y suena narcisista pero recuerda que no somos iguales, por eso tu eres perfecto y yo me iré al infierno por mis pensamientos impuros.

-No soy perfecto-trató de interrumpirlo el pelinaranja pero se le olvidaba que su hermano es un dramático de lo peor.

-¡Merezco el castigo Divino! ¡Oh Dios, he pecado! No deberías estar cerca de un alma corrompida como la mia. Me han dotado de belleza pero a cambio mi corazón se sume en la oscuridad de un deseo prohibido y...-

-Estoy enamorado de ti.

Hikaru se cortó en su perodata y miró a su gemelo con los ojos abiertos, confundido.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Hikaru.-repitió. Sus palabras firmes, seguras, junto a un espectacular sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Y qué significa eso?-ante la confusión tan sincera en el rostro de su hermano, Kaoru se preguntó si realmente era así de idiota o se hacía.

-Lo que es.-miró a sus ojos dorados del mismo color que los suyos y se lo repitió-Te amo, Hikaru.

_Oh Dios, ¿lo están jodiendo verdad?_

Hikaru casi se echa a reír histéricamente. El asunto no era nada cómico pero estaba tan aliviado de que su hermano no lo odiase y no le golpeara el rostro, y estaba tan feliz porque su hermano había dicho que estaba enamorado de él.

-¿Por qué te estás riendo tan histéricamente?- Oh, así que sí se estaba riendo, quien lo diría. Kaoru lo veía algo confundido, nervioso y molesto pero aún así no era capaz de parar la risa que afloraba desde su interior.

Era un sentimiento cálido, burbujeante, abrazador. Lo estaba recorriendo y llenando. Era una sensación nueva, era poderosa y le hacía cosquillas; por lo mismo estaba casi tirado en el piso, llorando de felicidad.

_Lo amaba. Lo amaba. Lo amaba._

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó el pelinaranja una vez se cansó de verlo juguetear.

Hikaru contestó entre risas.

-Que yo tambien estoy enamorado de ti.

La cara de shock que tuvo Kaoru durante la siguiente media hora, representó para Hikaru un merecido castigo por todo lo que le había hecho pasar.

A ver si así aprendía a no coquetearle a su hermano.

* * *

N_/A: Ni idea de que escribí, pero salió de la nada y ya les debía un Hitachiincest Pov Hikaru con final feliz (o con un final) y aquí esta._

_Aclarando varias cosas:_

_1) Ultimamente tengo el headcanon de que, al ser pelirrojos casi zanahorios, ambos gemelos deben tener pecas y es tan romantico que muero lentamente. Algún día escribiré al respecto._

_2) Este one-shot esta basado en el momento fangirl que tuve despues de ver la imagen de los gemelos universitarios donde Kaoru tiene el cabello largo y pienso que se ve __**muy **__sexy y la cual pueden apreciar en la portada de este fic. (Por algo es mi fav, obvio)_

_3) Disculpas por todos los fallos en la ortografía. Estoy escribiendo con un ojo abierto y el otro no porque mañana hay clases y muero de sueño._

_Saludos a todos, espero seguirnos leyendo ^^_


End file.
